


Closer

by chexmixalot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Blood Play, Cannibalism, Dominant Hannibal, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Mutilation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader seduces everyone, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Serial Killer Main Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: You let me violate you…You let me desecrate you…You let me penetrate you…You let me complicate you…





	1. A Killer Knows A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for so long, I'm ashamed!! So many of my works have been on hiatus and now I have this work. We'll see how this one goes before my brain craps out. Please make sure to read the tags (I will add more later) before reading this work as it will be pretty dark. Enjoy!

You had always been drawn to Hannibal Lecter. Although, it wasn’t uncommon for everyone to be drawn to the man. His dark eyes could see through any soul, his hair never seemed to fall out of place, and his voice, oh that voice, could hypnotize hundreds. Hannibal Lecter’s entire existence was delicious...  
You had longed to be as close to him as possible since you had seen him give a lecture. He had been asked to speak on the abnormal psychology of a current suspect that had been coined as the Chesapeake Ripper. Jack Crawford insisted that it would be beneficial for the rest of you agents so when it came to being out in the field in the event of another murder (you all knew that was inevitable), you could perhaps understand more of what was being dealt with. But you couldn’t focus on that and honestly, you couldn’t quite care enough. You already knew everything there was to know about this killer. You already understood him. The simple reason being that you were just like him. You were just another killer, only you continued to hide in the shadows and disguised yourself under the mask of a good hearted being, who joined the FBI to help those who couldn’t help themselves.  
No, you wouldn’t be focusing on the details of Dr. Lecter’s lecture. You only kept your attention the man himself, only looking away to make marks on the notebook in front of you when Lecter made eye contact with you. You were keeping count and it was beginning to become apparent that he was in on your game already. He smirked ever so slightly when your eyes met, making your cheeks burn. You glanced around nonchalantly to see if anyone else seemed to notice, but no one did. If anyone did notice, they surely didn’t seem to notice the pattern or connection of that smirk being directed to you. You felt your heart rate quicken with excitement as you and this attractive stranger played such a subtle and yet intense game. Some part of you even felt a bit overwhelmed by the attention. Perhaps you might congratulate him for being able to make you feel such a way.  
Before you knew it, the lecture drew to a close and agents and those in training were beginning to collect their belongings and leave the darkened room. You stood, gathering your own items and moved towards the tall man, who was relaxing cooly against the worn lecturer desk. As you grew nearer, you admired his three piece suit even more. The colors consisted of a dark grey jacket with a matching vest underneath that concealed his deep red dress shirt with a tie. You believed this to be bold and a statement that expressed just how much he valued himself. He dresses as if he himself was a piece of art to admire. And, well, you certainly did find yourself admiring him, but you also found it amusing. With a confident smile displayed on your face, you approached him, reaching a hand out for him to shake.  
“Dr. Lecter,” You began, finally meeting those dark eyes more personally. He was beautiful. “Your lecture was very…fascinating. You describe him and his motives in such interesting ways.”  
Hannibal politely smiled back at you, reaching to shake your hand. His grasp was firm and he had such a comforting warmth to him that you had to fight yourself from keeping your hand in his for too long. “I appreciate your feedback, Ms…” He slowed down to allow you to introduce yourself.  
“(Y/N L/N).” You quickly said, but you were not nervous. In fact, you felt too happy to give him your name.  
“Ms. (L/N).” Hannibal repeated, still pleasantly smiling. “I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. However, I have a feeling of doubt that you were so interested in the lecture as much as you were with me giving it.” His eyes never left yours, and the air seemed to scream to you that he knew what you were. Both of your eyes were too challenging, unwilling to relent to the other.  
But yours did. You feigned a blush and looked to your feet, making it seem to him that he won. “I-I’m definitely sorry about that. I just couldn’t help myself.” You said, laughing a little and moving a strand of your (h/c) hair behind an ear. “I’ve heard some things about your work in psychiatry and I just-” You looked back up to see that his eyes never left you.  
“Couldn’t help yourself.” He finished for you.  
You laughed again. “Yeah.”  
“Well, a lot of people are curious when it comes to mental abnormalities and those who experience them. It isn’t uncommon for people to want to know those who treat such people, to get answers to the unknown or misunderstood.”  
“I’m sure you have very enthralling stories about your patients and the things they’ve told you.” You said, watching him as he stood straight, gathering his papers. He was so tall, you thought. He could easily loom over you if he wanted to. And you wanted him to.  
Hannibal chuckled a bit and looked back to you. “Have you ever been in therapy or have been to a psychiatrist before, Ms. (L/N)?”  
“Call me (Y/N), please.” You stated flatly. Being called by your last name didn’t feel right, not when he said it. You wanted him to know you. “And I was in therapy a few times.” You smile and roll your eyes. “But anger management was never something that stuck.”  
Hannibal nodded, humming in acknowledgement. “I see. Perhaps you might like to stop by my office some time, if you decide you need to discuss any anger issues or any other pressing issue that affects you.” He handed you a card with his name and office address.  
You took it and smiled as sweetly as you could. “I just might. God knows how many issues that I do have.”  
The two of you fell silent before you looked back up to the projector screen, which still presented a picture of one of the mutilated victims. You sighed. “It’s so fascinating. The work he does on these victims is so...profound. It’s almost as if his very presence is in the room with us.” With that, you turned from Hannibal and walked away, smirking as you knew he was watching you leave.


	2. Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Graphic Violence in this chapter!

The muffled sobbing filled you with a great deal of joy. Feeling this power over the man in front of you made you feel so if you’d explode from the happiness. This man was nothing to you, you didn’t know who he was. The only thing that you did know was how unnecessarily cruel he had been to the cashier at the grocery store you both happened to be at. You stood in line, several people behind him and you listened as he belittled the younger man for making a simple mistake of saying that a particular coupon expired. This man’s rage sparked an interest in you so much so that you decided to remove yourself from the line and follow him to the parking lot. From there, you followed him to his house.

You watched him for a little over a week before deciding that you would make your move. You wore your hair in a tight bun, wore gloves, and hid your face before sneaking through the back window and hiding in the shadows, waiting for him to come home. You learned that he lived alone and came home in the late evening. Other than that, you just saw him as a way to break your boredom. You didn’t want to try hard with him. You heard the blood pulsing in your ears with excitement when he came home and you crept behind him, knocking him unconscious with the bat you brought with you.

Now it was just the two of you together in the woods outside of the city. His limbs were bound to a tree and his mouth was stuffed shut with cloth and taped over. He was bare. You did this alone and it made you feel beyond satisfied just to see tears stream down his cheeks.  
“You don’t even know why this is happening to you.” You smirked. Your face was no longer hidden as you knew that he would never be able to identify you. Not after this. “But you should know that your death isn’t meaningless.”

You pulled out a knife and watched his face contort in more fear at the sight of the blade. You approached him and kneeled before him, touching his face with your gloved hand. “I’ve known so few men who allowed themselves to cry in front of others. I wish more would. I’m sure they’re just as beautiful as you are now when you cry.” This man’s fear and tears were intoxicating. You savored the moments before you took a life. It was always the most alive both you and your victim were. 

And then you plunged the knife into his throat, making sure to keep eye contact with him, as he looked back in shock and pain. You pulled the knife out to reinsert it, stabbing him repeatedly. The blood from his throat painted your face and you felt like you might melt under the delightful warmth. You cut into his chest next, moving the blood around his body with your hands. Each slash was gifted in return with the deep red that you admired so much. You swore that in this moment that you loved him. He gave you exactly what you needed and he freed you from the nothingness that was overpowering you. This made you cry of happiness. This man validated you.

When you looked up to meet his eyes, they were staring back at you suddenly. And with a raspy voice, he spoke your name. Only then did you open your eyes to find yourself in Hannibal Lecter’s office, in one of his chairs, sitting before him. He had been the one saying your name.  
“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair, adjusting his notes in his lap. “You seemed to have disappeared from me for a moment.”

You smiled politely. “Sorry.” You said, shaking your head a bit as if to brush off the sleepiness that still clung to you. “I didn’t realize I was asleep.”  
“It was more of dissociating if I was being quite honest with you.” Hannibal smiled back at you.  
“Oh.” You simply replied. “What were we talking about again?”  
“If you had any specific hobbies or anything specific that interested you.”  
“Oh.” It was all you could say. Hannibal still smiled at you with those dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to get the plot going so I can get to the smut! The struggle is real, y'all.


	3. Soft Spoken Boy

You stood before the mutilated body as other agents and investigators took photos of him and the surrounding area. You stared down at his already decaying face and your hand twitched. This was the man you murdered only a week ago. He was found by a few teenagers who had gone into the woods to smoke pot and upon further inspection by them, realized that he was not actually a dummy.

You allowed a small smile to form as you continued to study the man. His stomach was ripped open to allow his innards to be exposed. His chest had also been opened to remove his heart, which you had to admit was hard work with only having just a knife on you. But you were a persistent person. And finally, the man’s jaw had been broken wide enough with his tongue removed. He was beautiful to you.

“What are your thoughts?” Came a voice which interrupted your thoughts. You looked to your left to see Will Graham coming to stand next to you, taking in the sight of your victim. Only he had yet to know that this was your victim. He looked to you now, a small, shy smile taking place on his handsome face. His eyes dared not to linger on yours for too long and he went back to observing the body.

You smiled back, still looking at him. “I was just thinking that whoever did this was a bit reckless.” This was a lie, of course. You loved what you did, but you weren’t a fool to compliment yourself in front of the very man that could basically look at you and tell you he knew you were a killer. He was the FBI’s secret weapon. He was Jack’s favorite weapon. “But,” you followed up. “The guy still knew how to paint a picture with this one.”

Will nodded. He had already studied the body alone, piecing together the steps of the perpetrator’s design. Your design. You nudged him with your elbow lightly. “What are your thoughts?” You asked him, trying to offer a more genuine smile. You knew what Will could see. He was going to critique your work and you yearned to hear it. Could he see what you saw?

“Well,” Once Will started talking, your heart fluttered in excitement. This man was just as intoxicating as Dr. Lecter. “The victim didn’t know the killer, that seems abundantly clear. However, the victim somehow managed to do something to agitate the killer, he did something to make the killer feel as if he deserved this death.” You nodded, eyes moving over the body as Will continued to speak. “His heart has been removed and is placed in his right hand, while his tongue has also been brutally removed and placed in his left hand. This might indicate that the killer thought he was heartless and that he possibly talked too much.”

“Or that he spoke cruelly.” You added, seeing Will look at you in the corner of your eye. He had a frown and looked a bit shocked and perhaps confused even that you might interpret that. You met his eyes and shrugged. “If we’re gonna go with the heartless metaphor.” You clarified. Will’s frown became an awkward smile, his cheeks turning a slight pink. “Do you think this was the Chesapeake Ripper again?”

Will shook his head after a brief moment. “Not this one. Either this person is just as creative as him or wants to be just like him.” You responded with a hum and you both stood in silence before Will cleared his throat. “So Jack has you working with us on these more ‘serious’ cases, huh?” Will chuckled, moving away from the body. You followed him, only glancing at the body one last time, only for a second.

“That’s exactly how he put it when he told me he wanted me on the team.” You responded, gently kicking leaves out of your path as you both walked to the edge of the crime scene, about to cross the yellow tape. “I guess he thought I could be of better help to you guys instead of sitting behind a desk filling out paperwork on the cases. And honestly,” You bent below the tape and then stopped before him, both of you on one side of the tape. “I’m excited to work with you.” At least you could admit to being truthful about that. “I’ve always admired your work and the way that you can really empathize with the killer enough to, well, catch them.”

Will blushed more, offering a slight laugh. Of course he had heard this many times before. People were always fascinated with him and his ability. But most of it was, as he was told, a “professional” interest. “Y-You’re too kind.” He joked sarcastically, adjusting his glasses to sit further on his nose. 

“I’m serious!” You laughed, lifting the yellow tape for him to climb under, which he did with still burning cheeks. “I know you get that a lot. But you really are cool. Really.” The two of you continued to walk out of the woods, passed the various police cars and ambulances, until the two of you ran into Jack, who was fetching something from his own car.

“Ah! There you are, Will!” Jack started, closing the door of his vehicle and approaching you both. “I see you’ve already paired up with our dear (Y/N) (L/N). She’s one of our finest.” This made you laugh and Jack seemed to get joy out of making both you and Will awkwardly adjust yourselves away from each other. 

“Thanks, Jack.” You laughed “You’re not too bad yourself.” You winked and nudged Will again, encouraging him to say something.

“Yeah. She’s pretty great.” Will said, although his tone was that of someone who didn’t know what to say in the first place about someone he just met formally for the first time. The two of them had only interacted a few times and each time was short. You felt amused at his behavior though, and this was going to be fun for you to be around him more. 

“Well, I’m glad you think so as well. You both have plenty in common, I’m sure.” Jack fiddled with something in his pocket. “I mean, you both see Dr. Lecter. That’s an entire conversation there for you two to talk about and relate to.” You and Will glanced at each other. Oh, this was even more interesting to you. You were going to have so much fun.

“That’s definitely going to be a good conversation.” You said. Jack then looked beyond you to the crime scene and his demeanor changed, remembering that there was a job to do. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I should probably be heading back there.” He said, looking towards Will. “Will, follow me and walk me through what you found.” With that, Jack gave you a nod and began walking away. You looked at Will, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

“You gonna be okay?” You asked him. He nodded. “I’m headed back to take care of some of that lovely paperwork.” You took out a small piece of paper from your own pocket and gently grabbed Will’s hand, placing the paper in it. “That’s my number. Call me if you need anything.” Your emphasis on the last word made Will blush a deep red and it made you want to smirk. “I’ll see you later.” 

You got into your car, watching Will through your rearview mirror as he disappeared with Jack into the woods. The simple fact that both of you were current patients of Hannibal Lecter excited you greatly and you wondered what advantages you could gain from that knowledge. You wanted to be close to Hannibal, but now that you had met Will Graham officially, you wanted to see how close you could get to him. Which one would really see you for who you are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I love both Hannibal and Will so much. I also love Beverly, so I'll hopefully get to write her in soon. I hope you enjoyed! Be well! More to come!! :)


	4. I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: There's implications of child abuse, but nothing very detailed.

“Tell me about your childhood.” Hannibal prompted, holding his notes as he crossed one leg over the other, looking at you with his dark eyes. You shrugged, trying to consider where you were going to start. You had no real intentions of talking about such things seeing as though you simply came in just to chat about the usual stresses of work. But Hannibal seemed interested in the current murder that you and Will were investigating together. 

You gave a basic summary of what was found at the scene and the suspicions of possible reasonings for the murder, but that was all you would admit to. You wouldn’t let him see you yet.   
“Will is unsure if the killer is a copycat of the Chesapeake Ripper or if they’re just coincidentally similar in their creativity.” You said.

“What do you think?” Hannibal looked at you in an interesting manner that said something to you that you couldn’t read.

“I think whoever it is is just creative. That’s all.”

You were still unsure of whether or not he could be entirely trusted, although you knew he had secrets of his own. He hid them well behind his own mask, and while you couldn’t quite make out what they were, you could still see them manifested within him. But Hannibal Lecter was no fool and you weren’t quite as reserved as he was. He could see something in your own eyes that glinted when you talked about the body. Before you could catch on to his game, he switched the subject on you. Your childhood. What could you even say about it? You never dwelled on it much.

“What should I even say?” You laughed a bit, turning your head very slightly to glance beyond the mahogany desk to the large window. The sky was grey and your eyes quickly followed a flock of birds as they flew by. “It doesn’t really seem relevant.”

“It’s always relevant, (Y/N).” Hannibal responded. “The experiences mold a great deal of our perceptions of reality. I know that you know that. It is basic logic.” This made you roll your eyes and you faced him again. You knew he was trying to get under your skin. He wore a devilish grin on his face, but it was more in the eyes as his mouth was only slightly crooked into such a grin. 

You sighed, shrugging once more. “It was a pretty normal childhood, I suppose.” You started, toying with the sleeve of your shirt. “I mean, we all have traumas.” Hannibal hummed in agreement. “I was about five when my mother decided to walk out on my father and me. That took a toll on my father, especially since he was new to the parent thing in the first place. But he tried his best to give me the best life.

“My uncle, my mother’s brother, still stayed around for some reason. He watched me whenever my father had to pull an extra shift or something. His kids were about the same age as me, so that was nice.” You paused, shivering slightly as if something was trying to pry itself out of your subconscious, but you couldn’t figure out what it was. Of course, Hannibal noted this quietly. You shook off the strange feeling and smiled back at the psychiatrist before you. “That’s about it on the family history section of my life.”

“What were you like as you got older?” Hannibal’s insistence on your childhood made your eye twitch and you tried to clear your throat to distract from it. You knew his gaze was still upon you, even when you went back to looking at your sleeve, thinking about your child self.

“I was easily liked as a child. Other kids were quick to befriend me and I was the one everyone wanted to play with during our free time. I had a bit of an anger management issue, but that was if things didn’t go my way.”

“Do elaborate, please.”

You chuckled this time at the memory that appeared before you. “I remember that I cut some girl’s hair in class because she didn’t want to play the same game as me while we were outside earlier that day.” The memory felt so warm in your chest. “She cried and cried. It was the first time that I ever felt so strong. I obviously got into trouble and my uncle told me that if I ever did that again, he would hit me harder than he did then. But I loved the feeling I had when I held the girl’s hair in my hands.”

You noticed that Hannibal’s scribbling had paused and he only looked at you. “Your uncle was the one to punish you? Not your father?”

You shook your head. “I was told that he was given permission.”

“Your father told you this?”

“My uncle told me.” You watched Hannibal jot another note down in his journal. You could still feel something tugging at your brain, trying to be released. Instead, you focused more on Hannibal’s hand as he wrote. “What’s your diagnosis, Dr.?”

Hannibal sighed, closing his journal and looking back to you. “Do you believe that you were abused?”

This was a bit shocking for you, and the feeling of shock shocked you even more. “Excuse me?” Hannibal repeated himself and you scoffed, your body stood up suddenly against your brain’s own command to stay seated. 

“Based off of what little you’ve told me so far, there are already indicators of trauma brought on by abuse.” Hannibal remained seated, face still cool. “You’ve more than likely suppressed a significant number of negative memories, but your behavior still remains the same.”

Your eyebrows furrowed, heart rate picking up. “What are you talking about?” 

He knew.

“You went from cutting the hair off of children who displeased you and then you probably found another way to take out your aggression, but now you’ve moved on to cutting people up themselves.”

He saw you. 

He saw you, but it didn’t feel as relieving as you had thought. In fact, you felt like a trapped animal for the first time. You felt attacked, panicked. Would he report you? Would you be able to kill him now if he said he would?

Hannibal stood now, moving toward you, and you didn’t move a muscle. You kept eye contact with him. In seconds it seemed that he was standing directly in front of you, putting one hand around your waist and using his other hand to move your hair behind your ear. He leaned down to whisper to you and his breath was as warm as your chest was. “You aren’t as sly as you believe yourself to be.” His lips moved against your ear and you swore that you could feel heat beginning to rise between your legs. “I must say, your work may be intriguing, but you have so much potential to do better.” 

You could now feel his hand toying with the strand of hair and his grip on your waist grew tighter. You closed your eyes, feeling yourself melt into his delicious scent. Whether you were in any danger or not was the least of your concerns now. “What do you want from me?” You managed to ask.

Hannibal pulled away, looking into your eyes, perhaps even your soul with such a dark and seductive look that you had to physically keep yourself from jumping onto him. “I would like you for dinner. Tomorrow night. I’m very curious of just who you are exactly.”

You moved away from him, grabbing your coat, but your eyes never left him. “How did you know it was me?”

Hannibal smirked. “I didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient, lovelies. Smut is on the way! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I apologize if it feels very slow, but I'm grateful for the support so far! <3 I hope you're all well. More to come!


	5. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer chapter. Thank you guys for the support! I hope you like it!

You left Hannibal’s office, feeling flustered and unsure of yourself now that someone else knew your true self. Once you opened the door to the waiting room just outside of the office, you made direct eye contact with Will, who had been waiting his turn to be seen that evening. Will’s cheeks became a bright pink at the awkward run-in and your feet stopped their movement as if forcing you to acknowledge him properly, otherwise he might see that you were upset and might be tempted to ask Hannibal if you were alright. But Hannibal couldn’t say anything if Will asked. It was confidential. Or would he still drop hints to Will that would ultimately lead him to your front door? 

Your mind was racing and you almost didn’t hear the doctor’s voice coming from behind you to greet the other man. Hannibal rested a firm hand on your shoulder. To most people, it would seem like a friendly gesture, but you knew it was a reminder that he knew who you were. You quickly collected yourself, determined not to let the man now beside you ruin your act. You smiled at Will, who was looking at Hannibal’s hand on you questioningly. 

“Oh boy,” You started. “I guess it’s not so surprising that we’d run into each other here at some point.” Will nodded and you were positive that he just felt weird about the entire situation whereas you just didn’t want to walk outside and be confronted by an entire police squad pointing guns at you. 

Hannibal spoke up, using the same hand he had on your shoulder to now pat you on the back gently, politely moving you forward so that you would leave. “Yes,” he said with a faint smile. “Perhaps the three of us should sit down to dinner together one of these nights. We would make quite an interesting trio. I’m sure of it.” You turned your head to look up at him, not understanding exactly what he meant by that but you simply nodded and made your way past Will. You just wanted to get out of there before Will, too, realized who you were. As you walked away, Hannibal called to you. “I will be seeing you tomorrow evening, (Y/N).” And then you were gone.

The drive home would have been quiet if it hadn’t been for the fact that you were internally screaming at yourself for your own stupidity of letting this man see you so soon. ‘You didn’t even try to deny it.’ You thought. ‘You should’ve tried harder. Now you’re in deep shit.’ The more you fought with yourself the more you needed to take that anger out on someone else. But you knew you needed to play it safe. But it was difficult to push that urge from you. You pulled your car over and sat with your head on the steering wheel and tried to breathe. ‘You have so much potential.’ Hannibal’s words repeated in your mind and the anger subsided from you. Of course he wasn’t going to report you. He was encouraging you to continue. But what was he going to gain out of it? You knew he was hiding something, that he was similar to you somehow. But what was it?

***  
Something was chasing you through the darkness. You could hear its breathing everywhere you turned and you could feel its long fingers claw at you when you slowed down and it got too close. You couldn’t see where you were running to, but you knew you had to keep going. Every muscle in you burned and your bones begged you to just stop. ‘Accept this.’ You heard whispers sound around you, repeating those two words before the whispers turned into laughter. Some childish part of you felt the need to sob and so you did. You collapsed to the ground so helplessly and whimpered. “I want to go home!” You wanted the laughter to stop, but they were becoming louder. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed your shoulders and pulled you in an embrace. You were frightened.

“They laugh at you.” The voice said with such silk to the tone. You looked up to see that the voice was in fact Hannibal’s. You cried more in his arms, feeling safe at last after seeing a familiar face in this never ending darkness. “They laugh at you,” He continued. “But I don’t. I understand you far more than anyone else. I will never forsake you.” Before you could react, you felt the claws dig into your back and you were only allowed a blood curdling scream to be released before your eyes shot open to greet the sun.

You were awake now, which you were thankful for. However, you were drenched in sweat. Looking over to the clock, you saw that it was now nine in the morning, meaning you were going to be late for work soon if you didn’t move from your bed. It was tough to shake off the nightmare though. You recognized that dream from when you were younger. It had been a reoccurring nightmare that often lead to your father coming into the room to find you crying and having wet sheets. This was your first time in years since having that nightmare, only this time Hannibal was present in it. In the end, you chalked it up to being the stress of the previous day. No one came to arrest you in the night and that’s all that mattered. Except now you were being expected to see Hannibal that night.

Jack Crawford had called you while you were getting ready to head out, telling you that they had found another body in an abandoned factory, just a few miles from the last murder scene. He urged you to get there as soon as possible and that Will was already on his way. You weren’t expecting to see the body mutilated almost exactly like the last one, the one you had done. 

The body, who had belonged to a man, had been strung up by chains attached to the ceiling, heart and tongue both stitched into the hands, and there were flowers blooming from the once torn open chest. Blood had been smeared all over the body and showcased the multiple stab wounds from various parts of it. You were impressed, yet also annoyed that someone replicated your own art and somehow made it even better. You saw Will standing alone by the body and knew what he was doing. You watched him for a bit before deciding to walk towards him. Once you saw the body closer, you felt even more frustration with just how perfect the gore was. The stitches were perfect. The flowers sticking from the chest were blue with hints of white and yellow on the petals. It made your own victim look pathetic.

“What did you see, Will?” You ask, trying to distract yourself from your envy. 

Will shook himself from his thoughts and looked at you. You worried that he already knew about you, but when he spoke, he never accused you. “As you can tell, this victim has the same wounds and mutilation as the previous victim.” You nodded at that statement. “Except this one has been hung up and given a more artistic death.”

“But why?” You asked, watching Will’s eyes look to the flowers. “Why wouldn’t the killer do the same thing as before? Why get so creative?” You now saw Will’s eyebrows furrow as he caught on to something else on the body. 

“Because it wasn’t the same person.” He said, moving closer to examine the stitching where the man’s kidneys would be. “This one is our Chesapeake Ripper’s doing.” You grew quiet, your breath felt stuck in your throat. “And those flowers. Do you know what they are?” Will asked now to you, which caused you to shake your head no in response. “Those are irises.”

“Why would he use those specifically?” You were now looking at the body in a new light, trying to understand the meaning of it all.

Will removed his glasses and scratched at the bridge of his nose in thought before speaking. “Those can be a symbol of a new found friendship. The birth of a significant bond and the respect that he must have for the other killer.” The sudden realization of what this all was silenced you completely.

The rest of the day felt like a blur to you, even as you proceeded to get ready to have dinner with Hannibal that night. Your hair fell into loose curls around your shoulders as you straightened your dress before shutting the car door and making your way up to Hannibal’s door. You chose a black v-necked dress that ended just below the knees and its sleeves were a lace with black flowered designs. As you heard the sound of the doorbell ring, your heartbeat quickened. You didn’t know what to expect, but you knew that you were in for something.

Hannibal opened the door, wearing his professional dark blue slacks with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up partly to his elbows. You blushed a bit seeing him this way. You didn’t know that the man ever lived without the entire suit on. Hannibal caught this and smiled himself. “Forgive my appearance, but you caught me right as I was finishing up the appetizers.” 

You smiled and shrugged. “It’s no problem at all, Dr. Lecter. It’s actually a very charming look.” Hannibal opened the door wider to allow you inside, his smirk never disappearing from his face. 

“Well, I’m glad you believe so.” He chimed back.

You were taken back by how exquisite his home was. The walls were beautiful shades of reds and blues. It was honestly more beautiful than his office, which had already kept you in awe. You never grew up in a fancy home with anything to impress others with. You were the one to always go over to other people’s homes and be amazed by what they had. The only thing that you had was your personality. That’s what helped you get what you wanted and you promised yourself that someday, you would have the material items that you never had then. Hannibal lived a life of luxury and he didn’t apologize for it. That’s what you wanted.

“You look quite beautiful, (Y/N).” Hannibal’s voice once again broke you away from your thoughts. You turned around to face him as he came closer, hand gently taking you by the waist to lead you into the dining room. “It is an honor to finally dine with you.” He placed you in the seat to the left of the head of the table. 

“You’re definitely too kind. I imagine I look very plain compared to all of the other guests you’ve hosted.” This made Hannibal chuckle as he poured you wine. You noticed that he paused briefly and inhaled the scent of your hair. 

“You smell of jasmine and roses.” He commented, his eyes still closed as if he was enjoying the scent still. This made you smirk, you were no longer nervous. You were going to control the situation as much as you could. You would play his game a bit longer, but you wanted to turn the tables on him this time.

“I’m flattered that you like it.” You replied, moving to meet his dark eyes. “It’s just a shame I can’t find any scents to remind me of irises.” You saw something behind Hannibal’s eyes move and a mischievous smile twitched onto his face. “I appreciate the show of support for what I do,” You continued. “But I don’t like to be outshined on my own work.”

Hannibal leaned down close enough that his lips could almost touch yours, then his hand reached to pull your hair back to have you looking directly up at him. You swore that it was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself with how much power burned in those eyes and how much you would do anything for his approval. “Do you feel less lonely?” He asked you, pulling you down to the floor with your hair still in his hand. It was as if you were a dog to him and he was your master. “Do you feel less lonely knowing that I am just as depraved as you?”

But he wasn’t. You knew he wasn’t. He was perfect. Controlled at all times. You were forced to look at the floor and you saw his clean shoes. You wanted to touch them, touch him. You wanted to be close to him because you did in fact feel less lonely. 

“I could teach you. You could be more, do more.” Hannibal’s grip on your hair didn’t let up and you felt tears stinging your eyes as the more sensitive parts of your scalp suffered from the pulling. But you felt more of a tingling sensation between your legs. You loved this. “You have the potential, (Y/N). All you have to do is say yes.” 

“Yes…” You managed to say before being pulled up to meet Hannibal’s lips. Your lips crashing together as he lifted you onto the nicely set table. Your tongues fought for dominance in the other’s mouth and you adored the taste of wine that lingered from when he last drank it. He was calculated in every move he made in his kiss and you were so messy. You didn’t care that both of your saliva dripped onto your blushing hot chest. You just wanted him all around you and if you couldn’t have him, you felt that you might actually die. 

Hannibal’s hand moved up your leg before slipping between your underwear, his thumb lightly teasing your clit. You whined into his mouth, trying to push yourself against his hand. Instead, Hannibal pushed you further onto the table before moving himself between your legs. He placed gentle kisses upon your thighs and bit the same spots roughly, causing you to moan loudly in pleasure and shock. Moving your panties to the side, he buried his head between your thighs, hungrily licking your wet folds. You quickly grabbed at his hair, wanting his tongue to go further into you, which a he gladly did. He then replaced his tongue with his fingers, pumping them in and out of you slowly while he sucked at your clit. The sensations were maddening and you wanted so badly to cum. You moved your dress further up to see the man before you and his eyes locked with yours as he continued to suck at you, curling his fingers inside of you. Before you could even process everything, Hannibal’s fingers were moving at a quicker pace and his mouth was just as relentless. He was going to milk you for everything you had. And before you knew it, you came. Its intensity made you scream Hannibal’s name and your body began to shake as you gripped his hair even tighter. You didn’t want this to end. You wanted to ride this wave for as long as possible. 

Once your climax began to subside, Hannibal stood before you and licked his fingers slowly making sure you knew that he was savoring every bit of you as you had savored him. He moved back down to you to kiss you deeply once more before sitting you up and fixing your dress. You felt confused at the actions and Hannibal saw the look on your face. He smiled his charming smile again, moving pieces of your hair from your face. “Forgive me, my darling. I’m afraid I invited our dear friend Will Graham to dine with us tonight. The thought of it last night made me a bit…impulsive.” He lifted you from the table and kissed you again. “But believe me, there is more to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's a little bit of smut for ya. :P I promise it'll pick up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be well, lovelies! <3 More to come!!!


	6. Random Author's Note

Just taking a moment to share some of the songs that have inspired me so far with this story (especially for the reader's POV) and continue to push me further in my ideas! It's probably not that interesting but I wanted to share it with you anyhow!

-"Closer" (Nine Inch Nails)  
-"Reptile" (Nine Inch Nails)  
-"Tear You Apart" (She Wants Revenge)  
-"Sick, Sick, Sick" (Queens of the Stone Age)  
-"Sick Like Me" (In This Moment)  
-"Whore" (In This Moment)  
-"A.D.I.D.A.S" (Korn)  
-"Living Dead Girl" (Rob Zombie)  
-"Thoughtless" (Korn)  
-"Ich Tu Dir Weh" (Rammstein)  
-"Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks, And Cannibal Girls" (White Zombie)  
-"Blood" (In This Moment)  
-"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" (The Smashing Pumpkins)  
-"EAT ME, DRINK ME" (Marilyn Manson)  
-"Little Sister" (Queens of the Stone Age)  
-"Freak On A Leash" (Korn)  
-"Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)" (Marilyn Manson)

I have a few more on my playlist but these really keep me going! Just wanted to thank you guys again for the support and I'll have the next chapter up for you soon! Take care! <3


	7. Dinner

Hannibal was no liar. It was almost as soon as you had managed to gather your sorts about you that you heard the sound of the doorbell and Will was led into the dining room. You felt your mood change when you both made eye contact. You were no longer flustered trying to make sure you were presentable, in fact, you felt the warmth between your legs return. Now that you thought about it, you wouldn’t mind having both Hannibal and Will at the same time. You could see Will’s beautiful face blushing down at you while you sucked him off and Hannibal took you from behind. Will seemed so sure of everything except himself most of the time and you knew you could put his mind to rest. 

You and Will sat across from each other as Hannibal returned to the kitchen to finish those appetizers that he had abandoned to pay you more attention. Will was quiet and his eyes glanced around the room, refusing to look at you. Dear god, he was too precious. You knew he was feeling some bout of anxiety being here alone with you. You two never saw each other outside of work. You knew that Jack, Hannibal, and even Alana Bloom visited him often, but you never had the opportunity. But it didn’t stop you from thinking about what it would be like. You imagined that you both might sit outside on your porch in the sunlight, enjoying tea. You weren’t sure you even liked tea, but if it was what Will liked, then you would definitely try it. He had your number, but he never contacted you.

“So,” Will started, clearing his throat a bit. He must’ve grown tired of the silence between you two. “Somehow Hannibal has managed to get all of us into the same room with the intention of keeping us for more than two minutes. I can only imagine what he wants to discuss.”

You shrugged, maintaining a sweet smile and lifted your wine to take a small drink from it. “Do you think it’s that bad, Will? I’m sure Hannibal thinks we could be the best of friends if he was so adamant about us having dinner together.”

“Or he could just be trying to pick our brains apart at the same time since we’re both coworkers.” Will’s tone sounded as if he would rather be anywhere else than here. And there was something in the way that he said “coworkers” that made something stir in you. It was slight anger. But you made sure that your face conveyed nothing but a smile still and shrugged once more.

“It could be worse.” You replied. Hannibal was now walking into the room with the appetizer. When he lifted the steel top, you were greeted with the smell of roasted meat. You were amazed by how handsomely decorated the entire tray was. The meat was surrounded by greens and was so pleasantly presented that it could win hundreds of awards based on its looks alone. You heard Hannibal say the name of the dish, but it was French and you waited for him to translate it into English. 

“These are lamb kidneys.” He explained, serving you first and pouring you more wine. You had never had lamb before, let alone kidneys. Let alone the kidneys of lambs. But you knew better than to turn down such food from Hannibal Lecter. He would never steer anyone wrong with such fancy foods. At least you didn’t think he would. “Fear not, (Y/N). Will has had my cooking before. I’m sure he could vouch for the food.” You heard Will chuckle in sarcasm as Hannibal moved to serve him next. Then Hannibal served himself and you all began to eat.

You had never eaten anything as exquisite before. “This is so good.” Was all you managed to say, trying not to talk with your mouth full. “Compliments to the chef.” You winked at Hannibal. You looked back to Will, who was eating almost cautiously. 

“I must say,” Hannibal looked quite pleased with himself as he twirled his glass of wine just beyond his nose to smell it, then taking a small sip. “I do enjoy having the two of you in my company. Will tells me a great deal about the murders you are both trying to solve. One dealing with the Chesapeake Ripper and the other dealing with someone unknown.” He looked to you, face stoic. You glanced over to Will, who was looking at Hannibal. It was a triangle of stares. You knew what Hannibal was doing, this was another game.

“Yeah…” You swallowed more wine. “It’s not very easy with this other killer, especially since they haven’t done anything since the last murder.”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before they strike again.” Will added. “Now that the Chesapeake Ripper has sent out a message, I’m sure the other one will respond soon.” This reminded you that Will had no idea that who sat in front of him. And if Hannibal was actually the Chesapeake Ripper as you believed him to be at this point, then Will was conversing with the two people he was looking for. 

“Be patient, Will.” Hannibal was always so calm and comforting. “I am certain that your culprit will reveal themselves eventually. I’m even more certain that you’re closer to them than you think.” You sat silently and took another bite off of your plate.

You stayed behind to clean up the table with Hannibal after Will decided to take his leave. “You play too many games, Hannibal. It’s as if you want to sell me out.” You were drying some of the dishes as the man next to you washed them delicately. Why was everything he did perfect?

Hannibal hummed slightly, having a small smile. “I have no intention of doing such a thing, (Y/N). You should know that if I wanted to, I would do it without hesitation. But I prefer just to watch you squirm a bit.” His dark eyes moved from the soapy dish to you. “There is a level of entertainment to it. Even you know this.” And you did. You’ve done the same to other people. You did it to him when you both met.

“Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?” You brought yourself to boldly ask. Hannibal looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, trying to determine whether or not to tell you a truth or a lie. You sat the dish in your hands down into the dish rack and moved closer to him. “What you’ve said to me already and what you’ve done... I deserve to know who you really are.”

“I would say that you already know the answer to your own question.” 

You touched his hand which was clenched in a fist as if somewhere within him he also felt the same threat that you did when he outed you. But his expression still held nothing but the same tranquility as it always did. “It’s nice to meet you.” You stood further onto your toes to place a kiss on his cheek. You had one final question for him, which had been pressing to everyone who had been investing the Chesapeake Ripper murders. “What do you do with the organs you take?”

You saw that devilish look appear in his eyes again. “I’m very careful about how I treat my body and what I put into it. I only take what I know will serve me best. You are among the many that enjoy what I serve as well.” 

“So,” You paused briefly in order to find the words. “Those weren’t lamb kidneys…” He waited for your reaction to be of something of disgust or at least discomfort at the very idea that you had consumed someone tonight. You ate the kidneys of the man he murdered as a gift to you. You took one of his meat cutting knives out from the strainer and held it firmly in your hand. Hannibal watched you intently and his face still read nothing to you. Without a word, you cut your hand open and pressed your finger into the blood before placing it to Hannibal’s lips, smearing it. He smirked and took the finger into his mouth. “If you’ll allow it, I want to hunt them for you. With you. Anything to be more than what I am.”

Hannibal took your bloody hand and pressed his lips to the wound, whispering familiar words. “I will never forsake you.” Your heart swelled. “But you must understand one thing.” Hannibal’s expression was more serious now, his lips and chin covered in blood. “You are not to bring harm to Will Graham. You may aid me in his manipulation, but he is ultimately mine.”

“I would never dream of hurting him.” You smiled and made your vow. All you wanted was for him to adore you, just as Hannibal adored him. How Hannibal might adore you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on a plot with more romance between the Reader and Will as well as Will and Hannibal...  
Hope you're doing well! More to come! <3


	8. Jealousy/Tearing

You made the decision to make a visit to Will while he was giving one of his lectures later on during the week. You were tired of waiting for him to become interested in you and the only way for him to really take notice in you was to put yourself in his line of sight. Hannibal said you couldn’t hurt him, but he also informed you that he was working on manipulating the constantly conflicted man. You were granted permission to play along and you were definitely interested in playing. 

The lecture had ended by the time you approached the hall, watching agents leave the room. You offered them friendly smiles as some of them also recognized you. One person in particular caught your attention after hearing him call your name and turning to see him approach you with an almost too joyful look. The man that stood before you was one of your colleagues that had befriended you back during your time in training, Charles Danum. He was only a bit taller than you, which meant he was shorter than most men you came in contact with. But he never let his height deter him from having the biggest personality in a crowded room. 

“Long time no see, (Y/N).” Charles presented his white teeth in a wide grin as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. “If I didn’t know that you were working on bigger and better cases, I’d argue that you’ve forgotten all about us at the bottom of the chain.”

You rolled your eyes, returning his childish grin. “And I’d counter your argument with my own, which would accuse you of being bitter..as usual, Chuck.” This made Chuck release a deep laugh as if he had been waiting to let it go all day. Honestly, this man laughed at anything, funny or not. Charles was one of the most naive people you knew that joined the FBI, which was an explanation as to why he never saw much action outside of an office. He annoyed you so deeply at times that you were surprised with yourself for not killing him already.

Charles reached for your hand and shook it, you managed to prevent the flinch from showing itself at the sudden contact. His grip was tight, as if he was still trying to prove himself a better fit for your job after all this time. But you delivered the same grip and shook back before taking your hand back. “So,” You said, gesturing towards the lecture hall with a nod. “How was Will Graham’s performance today?”

Charles sneered, which you came to expect from such a self-obsessed man like him. “Oh, you know. Everyone is always so fascinated by him. He comes off as not wanting any kind of attention, but I feel like he has to enjoy it internally.”

“I’m sure he is genuine.” You responded, adjusting your stance before you appeared physically defensive. “Not everyone who has special gifts or abilities wants to be recognized for it. Especially when you’re Will Graham.”

Charles leaned in to prevent himself from being heard aloud. “The guy can empathize with psychopaths, (Y/N). Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t feel like a pretty damn cool asset or a celebrity to everyone.” 

“Everyone has an opinion. Mine is that you shouldn’t talk about him like that.” You simply stated, keeping a serious and steady gaze towards Charles’. Charles shrugged as if what his words were just a joke and nothing to be so offended at. 

“Alright, alright.” He said, his tone as if he was giving up. “I’m not trying to push your buttons, (Y/N). I know better than that. Anyhow, I’m gonna get going. You should call me some time. We could get dinner and catch up.” Charles winked at you now. “That’s if you still hang with the underdogs.” You rolled your eyes and tried to come off as being friendly again. With that, Charles walked away. 

‘Give a boy a pretty face to grow up with and he thinks he knows everything.’ You thought, feeling agitated by the entire interaction. You turned your attention to the doors of the lecture hall and made your way in. Your eyes were greeted with Will gently kissing a woman that you recognized as Dr. Alana Bloom. Will noticed you when they pulled away and his face turned a deep red. Alana also took notice of the awkward situation and cleared her throat.

“S-Sorry.” She said, moving back from Will, her face flushed as well. “We didn’t realize that anyone was still here.” 

You felt the sides of your mouth twitch into a smile and you walked forward with your hand out to the blushing woman. “No worries.” You said, shaking her hand. “I’m not one to tell secrets.” You playfully winked at her, reminding yourself of Charles when you did it. You introduced yourself to her, enjoying the awkward atmosphere you accidentally created. “You must be Alana Bloom. You’re just as beautiful as people describe. I’m not shocked that Will would be so interested.”

Alana’s face only continued to redden as you delivered such bold compliments. You heard Will verbally stammering behind you. “Is there anything I can help you with, (Y/N)?” He asked.

You shook your head, looking to him. “I was just coming to see how you were doing since we last saw each other at Hannibal’s. You seemed very stressed and I was just concerned, is all.” You could sense Alana’s presence change from embarrassed to confused. You watched Will make eye contact with her as if to say that there was nothing to worry about. You stared at Will’s still sprawled out paperwork as Alana and Will told each other that they would see each other later, talking quietly. You sifted through the paperwork lightly, coming across one of the photographs that belonged to your victim. You smoothed your thumb over the torn chest, remembering the warmth of the blood and feeling that irresistible urge to do it all again. 

“Did Hannibal send you?” Will said, breaking your thoughts. He sounded annoyed. Why did he always sound that way with you?

“No.” You responded, turning fully around and facing Will as he adjusted his glasses. “I figured that since you’re my partner, that I’d come see you myself. Y’know? Since we’re partners.” You seeped a bit of venom into your words. Why didn’t he act like he at least tolerated you? Couldn’t he see that it hurt your feelings?

Will sighed, deciding to remove the glasses entirely and scratch at his eyes. You knew that he must have felt some form of guilt for distancing himself. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I guess that ever since more of the people I know started going to Hannibal, I feel like it’s been a way to keep an eye on me. Even though I’m fine.”

You nodded. “I get that.” You turned back to gather the paperwork together for him. “Everyone’s always so worried about you and that’s got to be annoying at some point.” Will was next to you now, not wanting you to clean up after him and taking the papers himself. “But I’m not a babysitter.” Will was quiet and only nodded to acknowledge your words. “So you’ve got a girlfriend now?” You laughed, watching Will’s reaction.

“No! I mean,” Will was trying to find the right words. “It’s complicated. It’s complicated.”

“Then my offer still stands.” Both of you locked eyes as you spoke, not masking the seduction in your voice. “If you need anything, you know how to reach me.” Once again, you watched Will’s eyes glaze at how you exaggerated the word, ‘anything.’ 

***  
You felt the hands touching your body. Not just one pair of hands, not even two pairs. It was as if you were swimming in a sea of them as you felt the fingers trail along your naked body, probing every hole, grasping your thighs, and scratching at your ass and back. You wanted to squirm away and be free of the overwhelming sensation, but your limbs were bound tightly by the unseen hands. All around you was darkness, but you could feel everything that was being done to you. Fingers pinched at your erect nipples, rubbed against your clit and filled your wet core. Your mouth was pried open as fingers filled your mouth to gather your saliva before moving to enter your ass. Everything was being penetrated and all you could hear was the colliding of sleek skin as the hands worked at different paces inside of you. You were shaking, wanting it to stop but begging for more. Your juices flooded down your legs and you tried to scream against the hands as you felt your climax rising.

“See.” Hannibal’s voice was clear in your ear and you suddenly found yourself standing in front of another mutilated body on a cemented floor. You looked down at your hands and realized that you were naked and completely covered in blood. The body before you was missing its head and was carved completely open, exposing mangled organs that had been recklessly ripped at. You could barely make out that this had been a woman and you backed away, feeling discombobulated. When had you blacked out? You backed into someone as you tried to remember what happened. The firm chest belonged to Hannibal, who was also naked and covered in blood. He nuzzled his face into your neck and quietly appreciated your quickened heart beat. His hands moved across your stomach and separated as one went down to your thigh and the other up to your throat, both smearing the blood around you. You both stood before the body and you stared at it, feeling Hannibal’s warmth. You felt scared. You felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are well! This semester is already killing me... My capstone class is the real struggle. I hope y'all enjoyed this! Much love! More to come...


	9. A New Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter. School is kicking my ass currently... TT-TT

You could taste the blood as it seeped from your lips onto your tongue. Both you and Hannibal stood before the mangled corpse still, staring at it as if it was some of the finest art to be seen. Your pulse had steadied itself after a moment and you turned in Hannibal’s embrace to look up at him. He was not as bloodied up as you were, and you couldn’t lie, it warmed you to feel so intimate with him. But you were not fooled enough by this affection to stop yourself from demanding an answer.

Hannibal knew this and before you could ask anything, he answered. “You came to me, a bit distraught.” His deep voice wrapped around you like silk. “You were rambling on about Will’s good friend Alana Bloom. It most certainly seemed to me that you were envious of their relationship with each other.” A devilish smirk displayed itself on Hannibal’s lips.

You frowned. You didn’t even remember leaving for your session with Hannibal. “What did you do?” You asked, demanding an actual answer from him.

Hannibal moved his arms from around you and you followed his eyes as they looked toward the body. “I simply used a form of light technique to coax forward what your fear was in seeing Will and Alana together. A bit unorthodox, but such are the methods I use for my patients.” Hannibal approached the body, studying the remains to see if anything was salvageable for his own needs. But he found nothing, not to his surprise. He had watched you tear apart this woman all on your own. 

“Who is that?” You continued to question, stepping forward. You were unsure of this loss of control you were experiencing. Hannibal had managed to put you in some trance and this made you insecure of yourself.  
“It isn’t Alana Bloom, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” Hannibal could still hear your declaration of hate for her as you tore apart the unknown victim. Well, unknown to you but known to him. He had abducted her while she was on her way home from her place of work. An insurance company that Hannibal had passed by often. At one point she met with him and even gave him a business card. This was all he needed from this woman before he could claim her being. Of course, he had different plans for her until you had stormed into his office in a frenzy. It was then he decided that this woman would be more than dinner. She would be the window into your mind and soul. “If Alana were to go missing, that would no doubt lead the FBI to you.” He continued. “Possibly to me. And we cannot have that, can we?” 

You shook your head. “You’re right.” You looked at the blood pool on the floor. “What are we going to do with the body? My DNA is no doubt all over it.”

Hannibal came to stand in front of you, leaning down to kiss your forehead lightly. “I will take care of it. There is nothing to worry about.”

You closed your eyes and leaned into him, breathing in his scent that fought to come through over the smell of blood. Nothing to worry about. Except him. Hannibal had a power over everyone including you. When you first met him in the lecture room, you thought you had control over him. But you were deathly wrong. Hannibal was in charge of the game you were playing. He was the rule maker. You thought you were an equal. But the reality was that you were a pawn, you were just like Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! There is more to come! I'm hoping to introduce a new serial killer soon and get some more Will time! There is also some more Hannibal smut coming! Be well, ya'll! <3


	10. Interested

A week went by silently without any particular events or happenings. You went to work and studied the same bodies whose murders were left unsolved so far. Things were beginning to feel dull and mundane for you...again. You made the decision to stay away from Hannibal’s presence during that time. You were uneasy with the fact that he could control you so naturally. Something about that fact twisted your stomach and pulled at something in the back of your mind. It reminded you of something that you had forgotten long ago. Something that gnawed at you every day since your first session with the sly psychiatrist. The more you were around him, the more that thought begged to be seen. And yet, it enticed you to him even more. There was safety in his dangerous and controlling ways.

You had also noticed how closed off Will was becoming. He acted strangely around Alana now and he was even more withdrawn from everyone. You weren’t expecting to receive a text message from him, asking for you to stop by. Did he actually want your company? Maybe he just needed your advice on how to impress Alana. But of course, he could ask Hannibal. Hannibal knew plenty about women and how to please them. 

You blushed, recalling his mouth between your legs and his tongue lapping at you and dipping deeply into you as if he was going to parish without the taste of you. You tried to focus on driving, but the more you thought of Hannibal, the more you began to feel regret for not seeing him ever since you woke up to the dismembered body. Hannibal hungrily kissed you and licked the blood from your bare chest, fingers toying with your clit. He enjoyed hearing your impatient mewling for more. But he never gave you more than his mouth or his fingers. It was driving you insane. But you thought he must’ve found that entertaining. 

You hated to admit it, but the week without him made you miss him. You would sell your soul for just a small caress from the man. Breaking from your thoughts, you realized you were turning into Will’s driveway. You saw him standing on the porch, throwing a ball to his dogs, looking comfortable in a dark knitted sweater. He smiled awkwardly at you as you pulled nearer and you returned that smile. 

The moment you got out of the car, you were bombarded by the dogs who were so thrilled to see a new face. Will tried to call them back, but that was a clear failure. Not that you minded. You always liked animals, especially dogs. They made more sense than people and they had unconditional love for you.

“Sorry about them.” Will laughed nervously, still trying to shoo the animals away to give you room to walk up to the porch. “They get really excited about visitors.”

You tried to pet each dog that jumped up to you, but they were quicker than you. You smiled at the interaction that genuinely made you feel content and looked up to Will, finally making more progress to the porch. “That’s alright.” You answered, following Will into his home. “I don’t mind.” You glanced around the living room, seeing just how small his house was. You admired the various dog beds that filled it and noticed that Will’s bedroom was directly next to it. Just beside the front door was his fishing station. “This is a nice setup.” You nodded in approval. “You don’t use the upstairs?”

“Only for the bathroom...I prefer to know when people are coming to bother me.” Will responded, shrugging and scratching the back of his hand nervously. 

You nodded again, taking another glance around before smiling at the awkward man again. “Well, it’s still really nice. My place isn’t as cozy as this.” You sat in the chair next to his desk that looked out of the window and looked over his fishing tools. Will quietly sat in the recliner next to it and sighed. “Is something wrong?” You asked, turning in your seat to get a better look at the man who was rubbing at his face. “I’m sure there’s a reason you finally decided to invite me over and it wasn’t for a ‘good’ time.” 

That made Will laugh a bit as his face hid in his hands. You waited for his answer as patiently as you could. He spoke after taking a deep breath and releasing another sigh, looking to the unlit fireplace. “I just feel like I’m getting worse and everyone thinks I’m going crazy. And maybe I am. Maybe I really have been all this time. But I haven’t really been feeling the same and Jack keeps asking more of me.” Will’s rambling didn’t seem to have an end. He just let out what he had been holding back for some time.

“Have you talked about any of this with Hannibal?” You managed to ask the moment Will took a pause to breathe. 

He scoffed at this answer and scratched at his hand again, making it even redder. This made your eye twitch slightly. “That’s what everyone keeps asking me. ‘Have you talked to Hannibal?’ ‘Does Hannibal know about this?’ It’s all just so damn aggravating.” Will leaned back in his chair, still looking at the fireplace. “Something in my gut tells me that Hannibal isn’t actually helping me. That I’m just some science fair project.”

You felt a sting of defensiveness for Hannibal, but your heart also felt an ache for Will, who was falling apart in front of you. “I don’t think you’re crazy, Will.” You said, turning fully around in the chair with your legs parted due to the back of the chair. You crossed your arms on the top of the chair and studied Will’s profile. ‘A poor god.’ You thought but proceeded to speak aloud. “I don’t think you’re crazy at all. And if you don’t want to go to Hannibal, then you can always come to me.”

Will raised an eyebrow and looked at you. “Why are you like this with me?” You knew what he meant. You were always so inviting with him and yet he kept you at a distance. “Are you only professionally interested?” The way he said that made it seem as if he was repeating what someone else said to him. What Alana may have said to him.

You adjusted yourself to stand up and approached Will before placing yourself at his knees, resting your hands on his thighs and looking into his eyes. “I’m interested because I know that we’re exactly the same. We both want love. And we both have secrets that will prevent us might prevent us from getting that love.” You inched your face up to his, moving your hands further up his legs. You could feel how shaky Will’s breath became as your lips were just centimeters apart from each other. You could feel how hard he was underneath his pants and this felt like a praise from him. Your lips roughly crashed and Will’s tongue was fighting yours. His moan sent a tingling down your spine as your climbed into his lap, taking the opportunity to grind against him.

With Hannibal, you felt like you could wait for him on hands and knees. You wanted his domination over your existence, even though you felt a tug warning you to kill him before you could kill you. Even though something screamed to you that you should run. Will, however, was the potential sweet lover who demanded subjugation from you. He wanted to give up what was torturing him. He might even want the tools to dominate. You wanted to guide him. A part of you wanted to dominate him with Hannibal and have the two of them dominate you. How happy the three of you could be.

Will’s hands gripped your waist and he grinded back, biting your lip haphazardly and drawing blood. Your own hands weaved themselves into his hair as you bit back, trailing down to kiss his neck before situating yourself back onto your knees, undoing his pants. You needed him now.

Will’s phone rang loudly, interrupting the moment before you were finally able to free him. Both of you huffed and Will clumsily reached for the device, his face a deep red from being brought back to reality. You watched him, your bottom lip swollen but managing a smirk as you were amused by the messy state of him.

Will answered, trying to find his breath. You tried to make out what was being said on the other side, but the conversation was brief. Will hung up the phone, then tried to form sentences, not wanting to sound embarrassed. “T-That was Jack… There’s apparently b-been another body- er- bodies found. He’s gonna call you too…” 

You nodded and stood up, fixing your blouse. You stepped to Will and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “My phone’s in the car. So, I’ll meet you there.” You brushed his hair aside from his forehead and smirked. “Such bad timing.” You joked and made your leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! <3


	11. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***  
Descriptions of murdered children and sexual assault.

You stood over the mutilated body of a young girl, her lower jaw completely removed from the rest of her head and her eye sockets were bare, blood staining what was left of her face from their forced detachment. Looking over the body, you noticed her fingers had been broken, her ears cut, and her clothes torn in places that would suggest sexual assault. Thinking of that possibility caused your hand to twitch against your leg. Your head throbbed as you felt that familiar memory clawing at you again as it had so many times before ever since your first session with Hannibal. Every time you felt that memory pressing in to your conscience, you felt something else block it out. But now that you were standing before, not one, but three young girls whose bodies were all dismantled the same way, you were beginning to think you couldn’t hide from your thoughts much longer.

You saw Beverly Katz in the corner of your eye as she stood up from taking pictures of one of the other victims. She let out a loud sigh. “Whoever did this definitely has some serious issues.”

“Yeah.” You heard Brian Zeller reply, taking a pause from collecting nearby DNA evidence from a trash bag that was splattered in blood, clearly belonging to one of the victims that had been placed in it. “And I’m almost positive there’s a special place in Hell for em’ too.”

Jack cleared his throat, interrupting the chat before Zeller became too riled up. He came to stand beside you, glancing down at the girl and listened as the traffic just beside the scene was being directed to the far left lane, keeping people from seeing exactly what was going on. “Will says that the perpetrator had been stalking these girls and attacked them at different times before dumping their bodies off together. The thought being that if he couldn’t have them, then no one else could.”

You nodded at the speculation, knowing Will was more than likely right about that. “One of them looks more decayed than the others. We need to look at any missing persons reports and get information on the schools they went to. This guy probably waited until after school to abduct them. Especially if they were walking home.” You looked up at your superior and felt your hand twitch again. “I’m already going to assume that they’ll have tests done to determine if they were sexually assaulted.”

This time, Jack nodded. 

“For a stalker, he sure didn’t love them in death.” Beverly said, now approaching you and Jack. “He killed them elsewhere, but ultimately he just dumped them here.”

“That’s because he never respected them. Nothing in terms of his stalking had anything to do with what he thought he could give them.” You said, turning to meet her gaze. You shrugged off the cold chill that suddenly hit you. “It had everything to do with him desiring their respect. He wants to be an authority figure of some type and when they didn’t give him that, he saw them as being a waste of his time.” ‘An authority figure.’ You repeated in your head. For just a second, you saw that smug smile of Charles Danum. “I honestly think it’s another message.”

“To who?” Jack asked. “The Chesapeake Ripper?” 

You felt both Jack’s and Beverly’s eyes on you now, waiting for your answer. “No,” You said, shaking your head, unable to reveal what you knew in your heart. “Not for him, but for the other one.” That one was you.

“Why are they all sending messages to each other?” Beverly now questioned.

“It’s because they know who each other are.” Jack responded, his tone grave.

\----

You waited impatiently in the seating area outside of Hannibal’s office. After such a long day, you decided to see him rather than go back and try your luck again with Will, who was probably less up to the job after studying the deaths of three girls. It was best for you to see Hannibal anyway, especially because you couldn’t shake the persisting thoughts of something that happened to you so long ago.

Hannibal promptly opened the door at 6 o’clock on the dot, smiling pleasantly at you even though you made a point to avoid him all week. “Hello, Y/N. It’s very nice to see you again.”

You moved past him without a word, hanging your coat up and sitting down in the chair. Hannibal shut the door and took the seat across from you, the smile still displayed on his face. The smile, however, seemed lifeless. 

“How has your week been?” He continued to speak. “I attempted to contact you the other day, but you did not answer. You know how I feel about discourteous behavior.” Hannibal was now frowning in a disapproving manner.

You quietly moved from your seat and sat at his polished shoes, resting your head against his knee and closing your eyes. This reminded you of your actions with Will previously that day, but you truly just wanted Hannibal’s touch. “I’m afraid, Hannibal.” You whispered, your spine tingling when you felt Hannibal’s fingers entangle themselves in your hair almost to comfort you. “I’m afraid for the first time truly because I don’t know who I am.”

“I’m listening.” Hannibal’s fingers massaged your scalp gently, lulling you into a tranquil sense of being and encouraging you to continue on.

Your arms snaked around his leg as if you were clinging to the only thing that would keep you grounded. “I can’t remember what happened to me when I was a kid. I mean, I keep having these dreams and it’s like something wants to be remembered, but I can’t.”

“Do you have an idea on what might possibly be triggering these dreams and feelings?”

You nodded. “A few things. But today, we found the bodies of three little girls… They couldn’t have been older than ten. There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that they had been raped.” You whispered that last word, feeling that all too familiar throb in your mind. “I’m afraid that something like that happened to me.”

Hannibal hummed, taking a moment to fully process and appreciate your honesty. “Then perhaps you need me more than ever. And I may be able to help you recover your repressed memories.” He leaned down to kiss your head, only to smell the scent of Will on you. This made him curious, but also deeply jealous. Were his toys playing together behind his back? He was certain they were. And that stirred the darkness within him. 

You felt his grip in your hair tighten and you were suddenly yanked to the floor, Hannibal on top of you with his free hand now wrapped around your throat. The tears that were in your eyes a moment ago broke through, sliding down your cheeks against your will. Hannibal leaned down to kiss them, savoring the taste before looking back to you with his dark possessive eyes. “Your weeping is a captivating sight. But it will not save you from your punishment. If Will were here, I’d venture to make him watch and wait his turn. Unfortunately, you must face your punishment alone.”

Your heart was racing, both scared and thrilled for his touch. No matter what Hannibal Lecter did to you, where he did it, why he did it, you didn’t mind. You knew he’d free you. And you desperately wanted to be free. And so you were when he flipped you to your knees and elbows, tore off your pants and underwear, and began to send harsh blows to your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! <3 I was thinking of possibly taking requests for one-shots (could be smut, fluff, angst, etc.) and working on those alongside this story. Lemme know what you think! Be well! More to come! ;3


	12. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be patient and tough; someday this pain will be useful to you." -Ovid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
-Blood play/knife play!
> 
> Please enjoy! ;3

Your elbows and knees burned as the usually soft rug became rough and broke through your skin. Hannibal was unrelenting, pounding into your core from behind, his strong hands gripping tightly to your hips. There were moments where he would slow his thrusts teasingly, but then he would slam back into you to draw a gagged scream from you. Your ass was a deep scarlet from him spanking you so hard. You knew he was pleased with the work he did to your rear, maintaining to spank you harder if he felt the shade was lightening up to his dismay.

Hannibal’s jealousy in regards to your “playtime,” as he called it, with Will pushed him to finally show you his true sadistic side. He gagged you, shoving his tie into your mouth and used his belt as a makeshift leash that he used to choke you from behind, enjoying the moments when your face went from red to blue. He knew you had been waiting for his thick cock for so long and he knew you might not even take this as a punishment. But he knew how to be cruel and he wanted you to suffer. And he was going to make you suffer.

Hannibal yanked the belt hard enough to make you head snap back before he closed the distance between your arched aching back and his torso. He leaned in to your ear, his thrusts halting. “Are you relishing in this, my darling?” His voice was dark and thick was lust. He bit down hard on your flesh that was the crook of your neck, causing you to release a rough moan. “Your mewling is entertaining. But I’m sure you’re aware that I’m not nearly close to being finished with you.” He lapped up the blood he drew from his bite and pulled out of you. Hannibal stood while licking the blood from his lips, thrilled by the juices that dripped from your cunt.

There were no other sounds filling the air other than your heavy panting. Your eyes met Hannibal’s as he appeared in front of you. His cock was still hard and glistened in the light from being covered in your wetness. His face was something that screamed pure carnal desire. He was god and he was merciless. 

Hannibal grabbed your hair and pushed your face to the floor, holding you there. The tie was already making your jaw hurt, but now you were greeted with the hard floor. “You’re going to stay just this way. If you move, your consequences will be greater. Please do not test me.”

You would have nodded, but you thought it wiser to stay as still as possible. You listened to Hannibal’s soft footsteps as he walked towards his desk, ruffling through it for something. You worked to control your breathing, but it was strenuous with the gag and current position you were in. Your body was covered in sweat and bruises, and you wondered if Hannibal honestly believed this was all you could handle. If this was punishment, you’d be willing to bend the rules more. But then again, you hadn’t broken any rules. He never told you that you couldn’t sleep with Will. And you hadn’t even made it as far as you wanted to with him.

Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feeling of something slicing into your back. The pain was sharp and you could feel the warmth of your blood oozing through the clean cut. Instinctively, you moved your head to peak behind you at what was happening. Within an instant, Hannibal grabbed your hair and pinned your head back to the ground. “You were doing so well. But I need you to stay put.” He growled.

Hannibal’s hand trailed from your hair to the back of your neck, feeling your quick pulse, and then moved it to your back, allowing his fingers to swirl the fresh blood around the wound. “Such a beautiful canvas.” You felt the sharp object slice into you again and your body tensed from the annoyance of its sting. Hannibal’s pawing at the wounds didn’t cease, however. Instead, he pinched at them and drew more blood out before leaning down to lick it. He hummed in satisfaction, continuing his work on cutting up your back. There was burning when he cut over the existing wounds to deepen them or create new ones from them. Tears began to build and fall as you held back cries of pain, your body shaking on its own.

“Please…” You tried to say behind the gag, face still pressed to the floor.

“What was that?” Hannibal asked, pausing his progress in a new slash, smirking down at you. “You’ll have to be louder, love.” You repeated yourself, pitifully behind the gag. Hannibal pulled you up by the belt and removed the tie from your mouth. His bloodied fingers wiped at the tears that allowed mascara to stain under your eyes and cheeks. 

His lips, also stained with blood, collided into yours which were still recovering from Will’s bite earlier that day. Hannibal’s devilish tongue slipped into your mouth as he lifted you onto his still hardened cock. You moaned into his mouth and your arms flew around his neck. You shakily bounced on him, tired from your punishment but demanding the reward. Hannibal moaned quietly and you saw him grab the sharp object again. It had been an envelope opener that he had been cutting you with and now he turned it to himself, cutting the palm of his hand and presenting it to your open mouth, a reminder of what you had done for him the night you found out who he was. You gladly lapped at his hand, moving to suck on his fingers while his other hand pinched and pulled at your erected nipples. 

You continued to grind against him, moving faster to work towards your own release. Hannibal laid himself back in order to plunge deeper inside of you, growling as his own climax was coming close. Your hand moved between the both of you and rubbed frantically at your clit, keeping eye contact with Hannibal, his eyes mad with appetite. His thrust were frantic but still controlled. Before you knew it, you were cumming so hard that your eyes closed as tightly as your cunt did around Hannibal. You began to release a scream when he forced his fingers back into your mouth, his own climax spilling into you. Both of you wildly rode out your orgasms together, both shaking.

Your body went limp once you came down from the high of you climax, head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. You could pass out right there. Hannibal wrapped his arms around your waist gently, his cock still throbbing inside of you shamelessly. “You handled your punishment very well, Y/N.” You heard him say and felt his lips kiss your abused neck and shoulder. He sounded far away from you and you couldn’t control your eyes from closing. “You did lovely, Y/N.” Hannibal continued, aware that you were no longer conscious. But he figured you deserved the praise anyhow. “Perfer et obdura, dolor hic tibi proderit olim.” He whispered, a small roguish smile displayed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ;P Thank you all for your support! Be well!! More to come!


	13. Author's Note

Hi, guys!! I hope you're all doing well and I hope you're safe during all of these crazy times! I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long and keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter! I finally graduated college and that was a huge stress on me. My capstone required a huge paper and that just made me less happy to write anything. On top of that, writer's block hit me like crazy. But I'm back and I'm ready to get back to business and provide y'all with more quality fanfiction! I have put out a new Frankenstein story for Hannibal while I get back to "Closer." Please feel free to check that out! :) I'm also on Tumblr! My username is: "th3rah" (no quotations. XD). Anywho. I'm happy to be back and I'm so grateful for your ongoing support on this work. It means so much to me. Please be well and take care of yourself. Sending you lots of love! See you in the next chapter! ;) 

Love, Thera


	14. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I present to you a brand new chapter! It feels good to be back at it again. Please enjoy!

When you came to, you found yourself still lying on the floor and your body ached. The still fresh cuts burned but you didn’t mind. The pain was delicious and it brought back images of what had transpired. You could already feel yourself becoming wet again at the thoughts. But then as the fog in your mind cleared, you noticed that Hannibal was not with you. Sitting up, you turned to see him fully dressed and sorting through paperwork at his desk. He looked so casual for someone who had just committed such sinful acts. It was honestly so impressive that he could switch his entire act up in the blink of an eye and not a single soul would see it. 

Hannibal glanced up from his work and shared one of his many charming smiles at you. “You’re awake, I see?” You nodded, realizing just how dry your throat was due to all of the excitement. “Good. You’re very fortunate that I had no other engagements after your session, otherwise I would feel ill-mannered for having to leave you.”

“You would just leave me here like this?” You managed to say with a hint of sarcasm, raising an eyebrow. 

Hannibal stood, grabbed a glass of what you assumed was water that had already been poured for you and approached you. Still wearing that smile he leaned down to hand you the glass, which you gratefully took. “I am never one to neglect established plans.”

You tried to avoid drinking the water carelessly even though you were parched. Instead, you tried to savor it. You looked to Hannibal’s hand, the one that he had cut open and saw that it was now bandaged. “Does it hurt?” You asked after gulping down the last bit of water. 

“Only a little.” He responded, taking the glass from you and walking away to return it to the table that it came from. “But I find a certain amount of fondness in knowing someone can get me to do such reckless things.” This caused you to blush. “I’m afraid you’ve not only made a mess of me but of my office.” You looked down to see blood on the carpet. “I suppose I’ll have to have it deep cleaned soon. I can’t allow my other patients to see it.” 

“That definitely wouldn’t go well.” You groaned as you stood up. Your legs were stiff and the pain in your back burned more. You looked over to the clock and saw that it was past nine. You had been there much longer than anticipated, due to the obvious reason. “I should get going.” You scouted for your clothes, only to see that they were neatly folded on the chair. Putting on your shirt irritated the cuts, but you reminded yourself that as soon as you got home, it would come off. 

Before you could make it to the door, Hannibal was in front of you, looking down at you with those piercing eyes. “We still have much to discuss in our next session. I am looking forward to that, Y/N.” You weren’t sure on a response and settled for your notorious nod. You went for the door again before Hannibal continued, “I am also hosting a dinner party soon. I’m curious as to whether or not you were still interested in aiding me with the plans.”

You paused your movement, feeling a ting of pride and even flattery. “I’d love to.” You answered, turning to give the cannibal a sweet smile.

\---

The next day was rainy and you watched your breath fog up the window of the cafe you were sitting in as you stared out to the parking lot. You used your index finger to draw small circles in the blurred window, waiting for something. Someone. Anyone. You were ravenous for destruction after the events with Hannibal and after his invitation to help him with his dinner party. Killing with him seemed like the greatest honor anyone could have. Your wounds still throbbed and you knew that they’d scab over. You wished they wouldn’t, or at least you hoped for scarring. Something to constantly remind you that you were his. 

Your attention turned to your coffee, steam rising through the small slit in the lid and disappearing into nothing. You thought about the cases of the dead girls and about what you had told Jack and Beverly. ‘They know each other.’ You heard Jack’s voice in your head. That’s what you speculated, but the more you thought about it, the less likely that seemed. Who, other than Hannibal, knew what you were doing? That was impossible. And yet, you still couldn’t stop thinking about Charles Danum. The snarky bastard definitely fit the profile to you, but you couldn’t just throw his name out there. You’d have to find evidence leading back to him. And even then, what if he was the killer and what if he knew about you too? It would be signing for your own death sentence.

The piling thoughts were causing your leg to bounce anxiously, until you put your hand over your knee and forced it to stop. “I guess I would just have to kill him.” You murmured before taking a sip from the cup.

“Hey, Y/N. Fancy running into you here.” A woman’s voice called, footsteps coming closer. Your eyes broke away from the window and you were presented with Beverely’s presence. You offered an expression of delight.

“Fancy indeed!” You responded, although in your head you cringed at it. Jesus. Was that all you could muster up to say? 

“You mind if I join you?” She asked, her hand already on the chair. You shook your head no and motioned for her to sit. You had to admit, you secretly admired her. From everything you had seen from her so far, you knew she was incredibly intelligent. Of course, she was respected by everyone but you knew that she deserved even more than that. Beverely Katz could conquer the world if she really wanted to. “We never really get to see each other outside of work. That’s always a weird realization, isn’t it?” She laughed before taking a drink of her own coffee.

You giggled back. “It really is weird. I don’t really even see Will all that often either.” That was a partial lie, although you had intentions to see him more. “You’d think we’d all be going out together after all the rough days we deal with.”

“You’d think.” Beverly agreed and then leaned in a bit, her tone more quiet. “But how are you holding up? I mean, this new case is… a lot. I mean, I’ve seen so much in this field and I didn’t think anything could bother me anymore, but… yesterday was the first time in a very long time that I have ever really felt disturbed.”

“I feel the same way, honestly.” You sighed, toying with the cardboard sleeve on your drink. “You get used to seeing things. People get killed and then you have to find the person that did it. You never really have time to stop and think about who the victims really are. At least, who they are outside of the evidence.” Beverly was quiet, her expression was genuinely concerned and you knew she agreed with everything you were saying. “Yesterday just brought up a lot of past feelings. And I don’t know how Will does it.”

Beverly reached out her hand and placed it on yours, you instinctively flinched but your hand did not move away from hers. “I don’t know either. But I do know that I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to. I gave Will the same offer but you know him.”

You awkwardly laughed. “Well, we have to stick together, I suppose.” Beverly returned a chuckle and released your hand, sitting back in her chair. 

“Shitty weather we’re having today, huh?” She said, looking out the window, her voice more cheerful. Something in you appreciated her more and you felt a drive to spend time with her, just like you wanted to spend time with Will. She piqued your interest.

The vibrations from your phone ended the possibility for anymore conversation. It was Jack. “Hey.” You began. “What’s up?”

“Someone’s confessed.” Jack replied, his deep voice held a stern tone, expecting you to know what he was talking about. 

You sat straight, mouth slightly agape. “Confessed?” You repeated. “That’s…” 

“Just get here within the hour. We’re having Alana interview him. We haven’t ruled out that this could be a false confession.” 

“I’ll be right there.” You stood, gathering your things. Beverly also collected herself to leave. 

“I guess I’ll be headed that way too.” She said, pushing her chair in. The two of you made your way outside and began to diverge for your cars. “I’ll see you there!” She called. You waved and responded for her to be careful.

Getting into your car, you were torn between the two events that just took place. Beverely Katz’s kindness and Jack’s phone call. You only had time to focus on one. You drove off, mind whirling on who could have come forward with a confession. It couldn’t be that simple. The crimes were too calculated for the perpetrator to just give themselves up. Then you wondered what Will would say. Of course he had to think the same thing you were. “A confession?” You said aloud. You felt in your gut that it wasn’t possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it's too short considering how long I've been away from this story. I am definitely trying to incorporate more Beverly and get to some more promised plans for you! Again, thank you guys for your patience and support on this work! Sending you love! Take care! More to come! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty excited to see where this goes. I have a difficult time writing what's in my head, but I'm really into this series. Be well, lovelies! More to come!


End file.
